High speed network interface cards monitor high speed data packets transmitted between peripheral devices. This monitoring detects errors in any particular data packet. However, in some cases the error may be undetected. In high integrity systems such as in an aircraft, the accuracy of the data transmission is crucial to ensuring proper operation of the aircraft. For example, if transmitted data containing errors is determined to be error free by a receiver, operation of the aircraft can be detrimentally affected by relying on the data containing errors.
Hence, there is a need for systems and methods for providing methods and systems that monitor and transmit data such that errors can be readily detected. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.